


Civic Duty

by NaviNinja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviNinja/pseuds/NaviNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mabel is called in for jury duty, she has a little tag along; Her twin brother Dipper, also known as Alcor the dreambender. When the court is faced with an indecisive Jury, it's up to Dipper and Mabel (but mainly Dipper) to follow the clues and crack the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civic Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a promp, basically where Mabel has jury duty and Dipper gets way too involved in the case. I plan to continue this, although updates will most likely be scarce because I have a lot of stuff going on.

Mabel stood outside of the grand building, looking up at it in awe. 

“You can still make a deal with me to get out of this, you know. Trust me when I say jury duty’s a pain.” Mabel turned towards the source of the voice, looking over her shoulder to where her brother was floating. 

“I am NOT making a deal with you over jury duty, Dipper! And besides, I’m excited! My first time having jury duty. It shows how we’re finally adults! We’re gonna bust some bad guys, but without technically breaking the law!” she yelled, striking a pose that Dipper couldn’t help but burst into hysterics at. A few people casted quick glances at her before returning to their own business.

“Trust me Mabel, it’s a lot less interesting than it seems. And I’m an omniscient demon, so it takes a lot to bore me. Besides, how do you know you’d be doing an interesting trial and not like… tax fraud or something?” Dipper asked, floating behind her as she walked up the remaining steps.

“Because i’m me, Dipper. And since when did we ever get stuck with the short end of the stick?” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Uh… I was literally turned into an immortal demon. How the hell is that not the short end of the stick?” 

“That’s you, Dipper. Meanwhile I am lucky ol’ Mabel!” She smiled, pointing to the green shamrock sweater she was wearing.

“Why’d you wear that thing anyway? It makes no sense.” Mabel’s smile turned into a frown as she crossed her arms.

“Sweaters don’t have to make sense, Dipper. Besides, they didn’t give me very much notice. Now let’s go!” Mabel smiled as she ran through the automatic doors into the courthouse. Dipper sighed and floated after her. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
